A Clash of the Giants
With nothing better to devote my time to, I just decided to write another story. This one also takes place in my version of Tir na Nog and I intend it to be far shorter. Enjoy. Omnia sonat iucundius linguam latinam There is a legend among the dragons of the mountains that tells of the war with the giants, the mighty people who once ruled all of Tir na Nog before they fell at the claws of the dragons. But I always assumed they were myth until they destroyed my home. I am Adenyad Odann, though I go by Aden, and I'm a Sky Dragon, though my grandfather was a Keffyldwer, a water dragon. As a result, I was embarrasingly born with gills, though in retrospect I think they saved my life. However, I've spent my life being bullied about them since my hatching day. Sometimes I just wanted to pull them off, but my mother forbade it. She told me that my grandfather, Dailfinn-Raswir, was a great hero and that I should be proud of my gills. I just didn't care, but I loved it when my mom told me about his adventures under the sea and in the empire under the lochs where he saved the kingdom of the Drychorwyr Keffyldwers from terrible Kelpie invaders. It didn't help me much, though. But returning to my story. It was night and I was sleeping when I heard crashing and screaming. I awakened to see a strange, reddish light dancing before my eyes. I looked out the window and saw fire everywhere, consuming the city of Waikbny Minyrod where I had lived my whole life, tearing apart houses and building, turning it to dust and ashes. Burning and crumbling. And I saw a gigantic shape looming over it all, smashing down buildings and flinging torches. More of them were marching upon the city in the distance. I fled that night, and I soon found myself alone in the mountains as my home burned. And I wept. Gigantes semper regere arascentes in siti Alone in the mountains, I thought I was doomed to freeze to death or something. I still cried. Who had destroyed my home? Why? As I wandered, snow started falling. This high in the mountains, there is no light or warmth. Suddenly, I heard a rustling noise. I turned around and suddenly felt very cold. There was something there. Panicking, I leaped out with a blast of fire. Stupid of me, I barely had enough hydrogen to hop, let alone fly or breathe fire. It fell and I heard it scream. "Please, mighty dragon," it screeched, "don't hurt me!" I calmed down a bit and felt a little dizzy after spending so much hydrogen. I was barely old enough to even breathe fire in the first place, and it always made me feel woozy. But so alone and tired, it was even worse. I looked at the kneeling creature. It was obviously certain I was going to kill or eat it, and I desperately needed to eat, but I couldn't bring myself to harm something so small and innocent looking. It looked just as starved as I was, poor thing. It was white and furry and so skinny it looked almost skeletal. It was probably a Windigo, a rare race of snow people that most assumed to have died out centuries ago. However, the dragons knew that, though rare, Windigos still persisted in the most remote mountains and northern lands. This had to mean either I was very far from home or he was. That made me feel even worse. He must have noticed me crying. "Please, o mighty dragon," he continued, still grovelling, "what ails you? I will do anything to help you if you only spare my life. Please, I have a father and a twin sis-" "I was never going to eat you," I replied, "please get off your knees or you'll skin them." He started kissing my talons, which I promptly retracted. "Do you think you could find someone who knows the way to anywhere ruled by Allied dragons?" The Windigo nodded. "My grandfather Clathbynx of Straythan," he said, nodding vigorously, "he is very old and wise and he is the ruler of our clan. He knows everything." I nodded. "Take me to your grandfather." He bowed again. "Yes, mighty dragon." I growled. "Cut that out." He snapped to attention and started walking. I followed him, hoping that maybe there was still a little bit of hope." Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Category:TnN Canon Category:Candidates for deletion Category:TheReturnOfTheKing